Wizards Over PigmyPuffs
by RileyAudenHill
Summary: Lily Evans attends the prestigious wizarding school, Hogwarts. Although luxurious, students are terrorized by 4 boys who call themselves Marauders. One day, Lily decides to stand up to them and give them a taste of their own medicine, especially Potter.


Wizards Over Pigmy Puffs

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own the Hana Yori Dango plotline. **

_**Fourth Year**_

A boy ran panting in Hogwarts Castle. His eyes rapidly shifting left to right, his breath quickening with every step. He was running from something. Sweeping his greasy black hair out of his face, he paused to listen. With a look behind him, he steadily and stealthily crawled towards one of the stone walls and hid in the dark shadow of an arch. Blood oozed from his widow's peak and collected on the tip of his nose.

"You've got me now Marauders," the boy whispered. If you were present to view this scene, you would have heard muffled sounds of something like crying. Had you bothered to confront the boy, you would have seen his face streaked with tears and blood. But of course, though there were many observers, no one gave him a second glance. They all did this out of fear.

Lily Evans always tried her best to blend in. Drawing any type of attention to herself would have consequences. She sighed and closed her eyes. _Pretend you're in a happy place Lily! Pretend you're back in London with Mum, Dad, and Tuney. Pretend that Tuney was nice to you again!_ She thought to herself. As she filled her thoughts with these imaginations, a smile crept onto her face. Although nothing special in appearance, it had been said that her smile was "as wide as the sky, but as loving as a child". Beautiful red lips parted to show pearly white teeth beneath, perfectly straight ever since her braces had been disposed of.

"MS. EVANS!" boomed Professor Slughorn. Lily's eyes opened with a start. A few students giggled at her bewilderment.

"Can you tell me how fresh water Plimpies contribute to Veritaserum?" asked Professor Slughorn. He was a vast man, consuming boxes and boxes of crystallized pineapple after pineapple. Lily had always wondered if his sweat tasted like them.

"Erm…they are what give the potion its colorless quality," answered Lily. She weakly returned the smile Slughorn was beaming down at his favorite student, though he'd never admit it. Lily exhaled; sometimes it paid to be the favorite student, even if it meant those dastardly invitations to his parties.

"Very good Ms. Evans! Now can someone tell me how-"but she tuned him out and continue her daydream. Just as she was about to reconcile with Tuney in a completely soap opera-esque moment, the door to the classroom banged open.

"Pertinax Prince just got the red tag!" screamed a blonde Hufflepuff. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily. A maniacal smile was plastered onto her face, Lily felt like punching it off. Idiot rich kids. The room was completely silent after the Hufflepuff's announcement, then chaos. Benches upturned and students ran outside for a peek at the commotion about to brew. Screams and yells echoed from the outside of the classroom.

"10 points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor! Back to your seats!" called Slughorn. He waved his arms around in panic. Lily sighed. Not again. This had been the 5th red tag this week. Did those fools ever get tired of their sick game? No. Apparently not. Lily put her face into her hands, trying once again to drown out the ruckus outside. No doubt the students were already commencing torture on the poor soul who had the ill fate of receiving a red tag.

-Pertinax looked up from his hiding place. Towering him stood John McLaggen. John had a menacing look in his eye. He always took the red tags from the Marauders very seriously.

Wielding his beater's bat, he spoke, "Oi Pertinax! What do you think you're doing? Hiding like a little house elf are you? Get you mangy bum out here and face the music you coward!" Pertinax shivered. He couldn't take it anymore. This torture, this reign, had to end. Pertinax breathed in sharply and stood up hesitantly. John smirked. Students surrounded both of the boys and cheered for John. _You sick, sick, bastards! _thought Pertinax.

John raised his bat high above his head, ready to swing. Students started to jinx Pertinax, making his face disfigured. The victim yelled and begged for mercy as the students jeered at him in a circle. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, the inhabitants of the Great Hall were engulfed in white light. Squinting, the Hogwarts students looked into the source of the light and gasped. The perpetrators of the red tag had finally arrived.

"NO! NO STOP! PLEASE PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" screamed the voice of a young man. Lily winced. This had gone too far. Those fools, who called themselves Gryffindors, needed to be stopped at once. Lily stood up and ran out the classroom to the Great Hall. It took her a good 15 minutes; sometimes she wished that brooms were allowed indoors, by now the poor boy would have been beaten into a coma.

Sprinting past the corridors of Hogwarts, Lily found that she was not alone. Many others were hurrying in the direction of the Great Hall. The difference was that they had a look of glee on their face, contrasting Lily's, which was filled with alarm. Finally, with a turn to the left, she entered the vast room. It had always impressed her, the sheer size, the chandeliers, the enchanted ceiling, and the tables. As presumed, there was already a huge circle around the victim. Lily scrambled to the scene and witnessed the harassment of Pertinax Prince by John McLaggen. Her face grew red with each taunt thrown at Pertinax. Her fists curled inward tightly and her green eyes narrowed in hatred. She opened her mouth, ready to defend Pertinax, when she was blinded by a white light. _Showoffs, _she thought.

The door of the Great Hall opened, making way for four patronuses to glide in. A rat, a dog, a wolf, and a deer darted throughout the room. Girls gasped with delight at the sign of their idols. Then, because their entrance couldn't be any more dramatic, four boys slowly slinked into the Great Hall.

First entered Sirius Black, the biggest playboy in the history of Hogwarts, nay, the history of the world. A master of divination and, from what Lily had heard, an expert kisser, he was every girl's dream, every girl, that is, except Lily. What made him even more appealing to them were his rebellious ways, starting from the moment he entered Hogwarts. Being the only Gryffindor in a family of Slytherins is something he took pride on and flaunted his sorting as "rebellion". Shooting a charming smile to the screaming girls, he slinked to the middle seat at the Gryffindor table and fixed his piercing blue eyes on Pertinax scathingly. Lily looked at him in disgust.

Scurrying behind Sirius entered Peter Pettigrew, a small boy. He distinctly resembled his patronus, with his overlarge teeth and scrunched up nose, it was a wonder that he was part of the Marauders. Lily had always wondered how he had been accepted into the vile group. She guessed that it had to do with money, as with the rest of the members. Although unpleasant to look at, Peter had not been short of his own escapades, rumored to have done things with 6th and 7th year girls that other boys wouldn't even dream of at this point. What made him so appealing to older girls, Lily would never know. Peter dutifully sat down next to Sirius, ignoring the seductive looks he was receiving from the school slag, Eva Parker, a 7th year Ravenclaw.

Following closely behind Peter was Remus Lupin. Lily had always been intrigued by him. His quiet presence, his mysterious past, his trips back home every month, all seemed to make her incredibly interested by him. Remus had to be the quietest member of the Marauder, which made Lily hate him the least out of all of the members, maybe even not at all. Handsome, with his sandy brown hair and dark blue eyes, Lily couldn't help by sigh in Transfiguration as he read a book under his desk. Admittedly this got her into a lot of trouble with McGonagall.

Last but not least, entered James Potter. Lily's mouth curled in hate and disgust at his sight. To her, he was a coward. His sick twisted games had annoyed her to an end, along with his ridiculous hair. The boy didn't seem to own a comb, as his hair was spread into different directions and resembled a bird's nest. She had promised herself that the day she graduates, she would break the spectacles that perched on his nose and punch the permanently etched smug look off of his face. Lily looked away and scoffed.

"Ahh, what do we have here?" said James in a mock surprise. Remus stood beside him quietly. "Poor Pertinax!" James stepped closer to Pertinax and examined the boy's beaten body. Pertinax looked up at James, dark eyes glaring into hazel, and spit at him. James' cocky smile disfigured into a frown and his eyes clouded over.

"Don't you dare do that again you little shit!" he whispered dangerously. With one quick move he kicked Pertinax. Pertinax struggled to stand up, receiving one more blow for his efforts. James continuously hit him, punch after punch after punch, while Pertinax sobbed quietly and blood drenched his face. Tears threatened to spill out of Lily's eyes. Why wouldn't anyone stop this monstrosity? Was money really that powerful? How could Dumbledore let this happen? Maybe, in another world, things were different, but she would always hate Potter, whichever world she was in. Students egged James on, praising him, shouting out insults at Pertinax. Lily opened her mouth, tears finally doing what they had threatened to do. She took a deep breath and prepared to shout herself hoarse.

"Stop. That's enough," said Remus. His voice was quiet, yet commanding. James glared at Remus, but quick as a flash changed his expression. Lily closed her mouth and stared, like all of the other inhabitants of the room, at Remus. Pertinax silently thanked him.

"Yeah, yeah! I was getting bored anyways!" huffed James. He ran his hand through his hair as if to make it even messier. He clicked his fingers as he walked out of the Great Hall with the rest of the Marauders, their robes billowing behind them. Lily's eyes fixated on Remus, until he vanished out of sight.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! HOW COULD THOSE IDIOTS FIND THAT ENTERTAINING! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily screamed out into the world. She loved the little balcony attached to Gryffindor Tower. She believed she was the only one to discover its entrance. It was an excellent place to vent out her feelings when she wasn't working in Hogsmeade with her best friend Sooki. Panting from her outburst kicked the stone walls of the balcony. _How. Dare. They. Do. That? _She thought with each kick. "ARGHHHHHH!" she screamed once more. Lily put her face into her hands and sighed, only 3 more years, 3 more years until she was home free.

"Please be considerate of other people. I would like to read in peace." said a voice dully. Lily's eyes widened and she turned towards the entrance door to the balcony. There, sitting in a corner with a book in his lap, was Remus Lupin.


End file.
